


This Is Halloween, Bitches!

by CurriedSugar



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Halloween, Isaac Beamer Vs. The Supernatural, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: It's the night before Halloween, and Isaac and Chris decide to egg Edward's house. The school king decides to retaliate.Day two of Fictober, with the prompt "It'll be fun, trust me."!





	This Is Halloween, Bitches!

“Do you have the eggs?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, they’re right here,” Chris said, holding up a backpack. “Dude, why are we doing this?”

“Christopher Jackson, we are juniors in high school, and it’s the day before Halloween. Do you not know what we are supposed to do on this day today?”

“Getting ourselves arrested?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

“No! Pulling the best pranks ever!” Isaac grinned. “And we won’t get arrested unless we do something illegal.”

“Dude. My dad might not be a strict asshole anymore, but he’d ground me if he found out that we were doing this.”

“Your dad won’t find out! And we’re pranking Error anyway, so if he does find out, he’ll understand.”

“Still don’t want to do this.”

“Come on, Chris!” Isaac grinned. “It’s just a few pranks! Nothing is going to get us arrested. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

Chris paused. “Charlie  _ is  _ kinda mad at him for almost breaking his favorite knife out of our collection…”

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s egg this bitch’s house!”

* * *

Edward took another sip of coffee, typing furiously at his computer. This is what he deserved for putting off an assignment until the last minute, he supposed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 10:39 P.M. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of an egg cracking. Edward turned his head. There was an egg right in the middle of his window, the white oozing down the glass. He heard laughter from down below.

“Damn, you’ve got some good aim! You hit it right in the middle of Error’s window!”

“I’ve been learning to use those throwing knives. It isn’t as easy as it looks, but I’m getting the hang of it pretty quickly. This is practically the same thing.”

“Let’s try to get some eggs on the door, too! It’ll be a pain to clean off!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Edward grumbled, standing up from his desk. “I’ll kill those punks.”

He stormed out of his room and down the hallway. His little brother, Geno, poked his head out of his own room. “Ed? What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry about it, Geno. I’ve got it,” Edward said. “Go back to sleep.” The eight-year-old went back into his room.

When the school king got into his living room, he saw several eggs splattered across the windows. He heard snickers from outside, and the shouting of a very familiar voice egging someone else.

“Oh! Give me the eggs, Chris! I wanna have a go!”

“Knock yourself out, dude.”

_ Is that...Isaac?!  _ Edward thought, anger boiling up inside of him.  _ And Chris is here too?! I’ll kill them!  _ He marched towards the door and swung it open…

And promptly got hit in the face with an egg.

“What the hell?!” Edward cried. He tried to wipe the egg off of his face, but it smeared everywhere. “Oh, you little…”

“Oh shit!” Isaac yelled.

“Don’t just stand there! Get in the fucking car!” Chris grabbed Isaac’s hand and bolted towards Chris’s car. Edward chased after them, summoning some strings and shooting them at the pair, but he kept missing, and was unable to stop them from getting into the car. Chris turned on the ignition and slammed on the gas, driving away as fast as he could.

“You bastards!” Edward growled, waving a fist at them “Come back here!”

“Happy Halloween!” Isaac laughed, sticking his head out of the window as the car turned the corner.

Edward screamed in frustration, and ran back inside to get his wallet and car keys. Screw his homework. He would not let something like this stand.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Edward pulled his car at the side of the road. He picked up the package of toilet paper from the passenger seat and walked towards the house he was looking for. There was no car in the driveway, so that meant he had to hurry before Chris came back.

He ripped away the plastic and grabbed a roll of toilet paper. Edward eyed a spot on the roof, swung his arm back and threw the roll as hard as he could. A stream of paper flew behind the roll and landed squarely on the roof. He picked up and threw another roll, and then another, aiming for different spots on the house each time.

Twenty-four rolls of toilet paper later, the house had streams of paper everywhere. Edward picked up the plastic wrapping and balled it up in his hands, chuckling to himself as he began to walk back to the van.

“Edward?”

“Huh?” The school king turned around to the source of the voice. Drew Jovel was standing several feet behind him, looking like he had just gotten out of bed. “Oh! Hey! What’s up, Drew?”

“What are you doing at my house?” Drew asked. “It’s eleven o’clock at night, and we have school tomorrow.”

“Y...your house?” Edward felt nervous.

“Um. Yes. Me and Nevin live here,” Drew said. “I’ll ask again. What are you doing here at this hour at night?”

“Oh, just...out,” Edward decided to keep it vague.

“...” Drew squinted at the upperclassman before sighing and turning around. “You know what? It’s too late for this. I’m going back to--Ay dios mio! Nuestra casa!”

Edward turned around and ran as fast as he could towards his car.

“EDWARD QUINTON!” Drew screamed. “GET THE FUCK BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

The noise made Nevin open his window, his hair a mess. “Drew, what the hell is going on? Can’t I sleep in peace?”

“Edward fucking toilet papered our house!” Drew said, pointing at the runaway culprit.

“Error did what now?!” Nevin cried. “I’ll get that little son of a bitch!” He slammed his bedroom window.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Edward cursed, leaping into his car. He frantically fumbled in his pockets for his keys, wanting to get out of the neighborhood as fast as possible before Nevin rained holy hell on his ass.

Nevin slammed open his front door, his eyes shining their signature cyan color in the dark of the night. “I’m gonna kill you, Quinton!”

Edward finally managed to find his keys. In a rush, he started the car and punched it. Nevin ran after the van, and stayed right on the school king’s tail all the way down the block, where the sophomore ran out of breath.

“I’m gonna get you tomorrow!” Nevin yelled after him. “Just you fucking wait!”


End file.
